


Who Killed Markiplier (WKM)

by Queen_Belix



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, mark fishbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, I just took the script, I’m sorry, Markiplier - Freeform, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Other, Who Killed Markiplier?, and tried to fill in the details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Belix/pseuds/Queen_Belix
Summary: The events of WKM





	Who Killed Markiplier (WKM)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end  
> All credit for the script, videos, and characters go to Markiplier.  
> I hope you enjoy!

You started to walk up towards the Manor. You paused for a moment as you noticed a man standing in an arch way before the door. “Oh, Bully! And here I thought I was gonna be the last guest to arrive.” He gestured to himself, “My friends call me the Colonel. You’re welcome to do the same, but uh, after you.” He opened the door and held it open for you  
You walked into the entry room. It had a small chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a wide mirror on the wall opposite from where you where standing. A man dressed in a vest and tie walked up to you. “Ah! Bonjour!” The Butler exclaimed, “Welcome to Markr Manor. Your invitation, please.” You hand the Butler your invitation. “Very good, very good. Right this way.” He gestured for you to follow him, “Good luck at the table tonight.” He bowed and said “I shall fetch you a drink forthwith.”  
You walked a bit further into the Manor. When you noticed Damien, an old friend of yours standing off to the side. “Oh! There you are, old friend. How are you settling into your new office? Now, I know it’ll take some getting used to, but there’s no one I would rather have alongside me to protect this great city of ours.” He looked at his watch as he spoke. “Now I’ll see you at the table soon,” he chuckled a little, “but try not to rob me blind again; we’ll catch up.”  
You decided to kill Time by trying to find the dining room, where you have been told the poker game will be had. “If you’re looking for hors d'oeuvres,” you turned around as soon as you hear this man's deep voice. The man had on all white clothing and a chef’s hat. You were caught off guard when he held up an knife. I’ll get them when I’m good and ready!” You scrambled to leave the room you have accidentally wandered into, “And stay out of my kitchen!”  
The Butler walked in at the perfect time, “Now, now. Let’s not be rude to our guest.” He walked with you to what you assumed was the dining room. When you arrived he bowed and said, “So sorry about that; here’s your champagne. Enjoy your evening.”  
The Butler exited the room as Mark entered from a staircase, rather dramatically, “Welcome, welcome, one and all! My name is Mark,” he gestured to himself.” “Thank you for joining me on this auspicious evening. So good to be surrounded by such close and trusted friends.” He swept his arms in front of him. “Now, this evening, it’s not all about the poker, it’s not all about me. It’s about me, it’s about you. So drink up and be merry! Life is for the living! And who knows, I could be dead tomorrow.” Mark starts laughing maniacally as you take a drink from your glass.  
You wake up the next morning at 8:30 and get attacked with flashes of what happened last night. Everyone playing poker happily, Damien doing a handstand over a barrel, the Colonel and Mark playing Russian Roulette where no one died, lastly the Detective punching you and seeing an alarm clock next to your bed reading 1:30am.  
You climbed out of bed and decided to head out for some food. You opened the door and was meet with the gaze of the Butler. “Ah, good morning.” He smiled as all morning people, “Hope you had a good night’s rest. I’ve prepared you a Seltzer. Best thing for the morning after, if you ask me.“He set the glass he was holding on the table in front of you. You walked forward and downed the nasty tasting Seltzer. You looked in front of you and noticed Damien standing in front of you.  
“Ah, there’s our little monster!” He said, mock punching your shoulder. “You really knocked em’ dead last night. I haven’t seen you go wild like that since our days at university. Good to let the beast out every once in awhile, eh, old friend?” he smiled as he remembered the good days. That smile quickly turned into a frown as he thought about something, “Then again, I’m still not exactly sure as to what we’re supposed to be celebrating here. I mean, it’s good to have the gang back together,” he spread his arms wide, “but out of the blue like this seems…” he trailed off. He shook his head clearing that thought from his head. “Anyway, now is not the time to become conspiratorial. Life is ours to choose as I always say. I have some work to finish, but I’ll meet you at breakfast. We’ll all catch up later.” He headed past to you to what seems to be the Colonel’s room.  
You headed down the curving staircase.You looked at anything that caught your eye. The painting on the wall and the suit of armor at the bottom of the stairs was interesting. You turned back to the living room to grab your jacket you think left last night. All of the sudden, Mark comes falling out of nowhere and the sound of him hitting the ground. You stand there shocked into silence. The detective walks in,“Did anyone hear that lightning?” He noticed Mark’s body laying on the floor! “OH MY GOD! There’s been a murder!” A loud boom of thunder sounds.  
The Butler walks in next, “Excuse me. Did you hear lightn- oh my god, murder!”  
Another clap of thunder sounds off, shaking the house a little.  
The chef saunters in with a ladle in hand, “Did you-“ he pauses for a moment when he sees the body before screeching “MURDER!” One more clap of thunder shakes the house as you look around, trying to find the source of the thunder . Finding none, you turn back to Mark’s body.  
“What the hell happened here?” The detective asked. When no one answered he asked another question, “Who’s in charge around here? Trick question.” He pointed at the body, “That guy.”  
The detective threw his hands up in the air before saying, “And he’s dead now, which makes me in charge. So you better listen up good, bucko.” He sticks his finger out and boops your nose while he accuses you, “‘Case you haven’t been paying attention, there’s been a bit of a killin’. And you’re my prime suspect! So you better get to explaining right quick as to the what, where, when, and why you happened to be here upon this man’s death.” You opened your mouth to defend yourself, when the Butler spoke up.  
“Sir, the body is cold. He’s been dead a while.” The detective rolled his eyes.  
“A likely story. That I happen to believe completely.” He took his finger off of your nose finally. The detective folded his arms together, “Alright, you’re off the hook for now, but I’m a detective.”  
The chef wasn’t convinced, “Oh yeah? Prove it”  
“Here ya go,” The detective unfolds his wallet and some pictures fell out of the wallet. “Those are my old partners. Don’t ask me about them.” Everyone stayed silent. “Fine!” He exclaimed, “I’ll tell you. Each one of them died. Each death more tragic than the last. A few of them even died in ironically hilarious ways. Which made it all the more tragic.” He looked up from his photos and stared you straight in the eyes, “But hey, you look like you’re up to the task. You’re my new partner.” You violently shake you head violently. The detective just laughed, “That’s what all my old partners used to say…” he looked back down at his newest photos, “Right before they died.” The detective looked up at you and had a sparkle in his eye, “Alright. Hand me that detective kit behind you, partner.” You turn around to grab the kit but was confused to find nothing.  
“Thanks, partner,” The detective says. He drops the bag that all the objects supposedly came from.  
Damien walked into the room and saw the sheet covered body, “What the hell happened here?”  
The Butler noticed the Mayors arrival, “Oh! Mr. Mayor. I’m so sorry. There’s been a murder.” A boom of thunder rattled around the house.  
“A murder?” More thunder shook the house. “Who?” He questioned.  
“It’s Mark,” the Chef replied.  
“I’m afraid he’s telling the truth,” The detective told Damien. “Mark’s been killed.”  
“Why?” Confusion crossed his features. “Who would do this?” He asked the detective.  
“That’s exactly what me and my new partner,” The detective gestured to the both of you, “here are here to find out.”  
“Um, excuse me.” The butler raised his voice a little. “I feel like we should call the authorities for them to handle this matter.” You thought was a smart idea and was about to agree when the detective interrupted you.  
“Look, buddy. As far as you’re concerned, I am the authorities,” he looked around, “I believe the killer is right here amongst us in this very house. With that freaky lightning storm outside, none of us would get very far anyway.” Everybody took a moment to understand everything that he just said.  
Chef spoke up, “I’ll get back to cooking. All this death made me hungry.” Everyone gave the chef an awkward side glance as he wandered back to the kitchens.  
“I…” Damian started, “I-I need to talk to the Colonel about this.” He backed out of the room in search of the Colonel.  
“All right, partner,” The detective began, “It’s time to get to work. Judging by the temperature. I am sure Mark was killed around 1:30 am last night.” The detective turned to you, “So what were you doing at 1:30 am last night?” You get a small flashback of right before you went to sleep.  
“It checks out. So, we need to figure out where everyone was and what they were doing around that time or, at the very least, who saw Mark last. You need to get out there. See if you can piece together the story of what happened last night. I’ll stay here and make sure nothing gets moved.”  
You decide to start with the Mayor a start in the direction that he walked to. You saw a door that was cracked open and decided to snoop. You hear Damien yelling, “How can you be so flippant?”  
“Flippant?” A man, you assume the Colonel, says calmly, “I’m taking this matter very seriously!”  
“Oh, don’t give me that BS! I know you hated him, but, god damn it, he reached out to you!”  
“Oh, what do you want from me?”  
“Well, I want you to care!”  
“Just because I’m not weeping like a child doesn’t mean that I don’t care.”  
“I can’t believe you. You come and find me when you pull your head out of your butt!” The door violently jerks open as Damien steps out of the room. “Excuse me.”  
You enter the room and the Colonel speaks up, “Damien, I don’t-!” He turns in his chair and notices that it is you and not the Mayor, “Oh! Ah, good to see you again! You were quite the rapscallion at last night’s festivities. But you’re probably here to help the detective with his “investigation of murder”.” You nod your head as you feel the thunder shake the house yet again.  
“Anyway, I’ll help you;I’ll tell you what happened to our dear friend Mark,” he says in a sarcastic tone.”Oh! Look at me! My name is Mark, now!” He begins to mock Mark as he recall what he remembers from last night. “Forget all my friends or the people who helped me along the way! Just look at my money! Oh, I need to pay people to be my friends! Ha-ha-ha! You like me? Too bad. Oopsie. Gotta go off to the little boys’ room. Who wants to join me? I’m gonna go there upon my stairs. My house has more than one staircase. Oh, look at me and how great I am! Oh no, I’m falling. Aah, I’m dead.” He ends his narration by throwing his arms to the ground. “And that’s what happened,” he paused, “Probably, anyway. Go now, I’ll be here when you’re done.  
Since you were obviously finished there, you decided to head to the kitchen for some food. Skipping breakfast was taking a toll on you. “I thought I told you to stay out of my kitchen!” You jumped yet again the chef snuck up behind you and threatened you. “Oh. You’re helping with his little investigation, huh? Let me tell you something.” He paused to catch his breath, “Last night, after I got rid of all of the evidence… Of that delicious meal I prepared, and wiped down all the fingerprints… From those filthy dishes, and sopped up all that blood, I retired to my room at 1:00 am, and left my little buddy in charge like I always do. He sees everything… Why don’t you ask him what happened last night?” The chef said as he took the garbage and left.  
As it is the chef’s “little buddy” is a surveillance monitor. You checked the monitor and saw nothing out of the ordinary. So you decided that a clear mind would help and fresh air would help with a clear mind. You walked outside and saw the Mayor  
leaning against the railing. As you approached he looked up at you and spoke, “Look, I’m sorry you saw that argument with the Colonel,” he started. I lost my temper, and it wasn’t right and… He must be in shock.” He paused for a moment as if he was thinking, “But he’s my friend, and… So was Mark. I’ve known Mark for years, since we were kids… And he’s just gone? I don’t have any answers right now. I just need to be alone… To process all of this. We’ll all talk soon.” Damien walked back into the house.  
You got a few moments outside to destress yourself before the detective came running out, “Partner! Get over here, now! Hurry up! You’re not gonna believe this, I can barely believe this. The body. It’s gone. It’s just disappeared. Look.” You look down but there was nothing but the police outline. “WHO DID THIS?!” He shouted. “It certainly wasn’t me. No, no. Somebody, NOT ME, must have moved it between the time I was the last person alone with the body in the room and then stepped out for a few minutes to take care of some personal business-“ he threw a side glance at you, “that you don’t need to know about. Could have been anybody… Except me.”  
The Butler walked in while the detective was losing it “What the heck happened here?” He gestured to the lack of body and white sheet covering it.  
“The body’s been moved,” The detective stated.  
“On its own?”  
“No, of course not. Unless it did, in which case we’ve got way bigger problems than a simple murder.” Thunder sounds from somewhere far off.  
The chef walks in to the more calmed down detective, but he still notices the lack of a dead body, “What the heck happened here?”  
“The body’s moved,” The Butler said.  
“On its own?”  
“We haven’t quite ruled that out just yet,” The detective stated, “but let’s not forget we’ve got a murderer.” Another clap of thunder sounds and the lights flicker of then on again.  
When the lights turned on again, the Colonel was in your face, “Bully! Quite a storm out there, eh chaps? What are you doing huddled here in fear?” He gestured to them all standing in the corner.  
“We have a zombie problem,” the chef said without batting an eyelash, as if this happened everyday to him.  
“Ah!” The Colonel exclaimed. “Homonecrosis. The most dangerous game. Well, if someone needs to put the old lad down again,” he patted his side arm,” I’m well up for the privilege.”  
“What do you mean by again,”. The detective asks, “and what do you mean by privilege?”  
“I’m just saying, I’ve got plenty of… experience.”  
“So do I,” whisperedthe chef as he butted in.  
“Yeah,” said the detective, “that just raises more questions.”  
“Well, I’m off to the grounds to see if I can catch a whiff of the old bag of bones,” the Colonel says, “eh?”  
“Weren’t you and Mark the same age?” The butler asks. The Colonel just coughs trying, and failing, to conceal a laugh.  
The detective managed to get all the attention back on him before speaking again, “I think we forgot the most important question of all during our arousing game of whodunnit. Why?” He looked at you then gestured for you to follow him, “Come walk with me.” He seemed to go into like an inner monologue trance when he spoke. “Why did he invited us all here? Why tonight? He said we were celebrating something, but he never specified what. It’s almost as if this whole shindig of a hootenanny was just a ruse. Mark was my friend- had been for years, then he went quiet. I knew something was wrong, I just never figured out what. Now I guess I never will. Look, I’m gonna level with you. You’re my new partner. I’ve been working with them for years. Now I’ve been doing this for a long time, and I know something is wrong. There is a murderer-“ a boom of thunder shook the house, “-here amongst us, and we need to find it, and you look like a trustworthy… somebody. I know we just met, but I am an excellent judge of character. Excellent like a fox.”  
You hear him kinda whisper to himself, “I smiled and fed ‘em a line of bullshit. The truth was, I couldn’t trust them any more than the other skuz around here. But like my late partner said right before he died, best to keep your enemies close. Wink wink.” You kept walking, acting like you couldn’t hear what he was saying. You weren’t even aware if he knew what he was saying. All of the sudden he turned around to face you, “You don’t look like you have any reason to kill him, and if you do…” he paused, “Best to keep your enemies close, eh? Wink wink.” He double winked at you and you had no idea why. The detective continued on his tirade, “So the real question we should be asking is: who stood to gain the most from Mark’s death? I discovered that in addition to being stabbed 37 times, he was also poisoned, beaten, strangled, drowned, and shot. In that order.” You wondered who would go through that amount of trouble for one guy, but your thought got interrupted by his rant, “Now if you ask me, that’s a lot of trouble to go through to knock off one guy and it sure as shit is no accident. No. No, my friend. There’s gonna be no simple candlestick in the library solution to this whole puzzle. So, we’re gonna have to do the detectively thing and go through the victim’s most private and personal possessions.” You are suddenly aware of your surroundings, you were in front of the master bedroom. “Well, after you.” He held the door open for you to step into the chaotic room. “Oh. It looks rough, but I don’t think he was killed here. Take a look around and see if you find anything, but BE CAREFUL. I’ve lost three partners before to bedroom booby traps. Make sure you don’t tamper with any evidence. Let me know if you find anything,” he called, not sounding worried.  
You head to the small table in the corner of the room. The table was just a giant mound of papers and pictures. In one of those pictures, The Colonel and Mark are playing together on what seems to be a swing set.  
“You find a clue?” The detective asks.  
You lift up the photo. To be able to see the picture better with the suns help. You lower the picture to find the Colonel standing there. The Colonel spoke up, “You’re quite on the care, aren’t you?” He looked back at the detective, “Say, detective, may I borrow your friend here?”  
“Yeah, sure,” he nodded dismissively before looking at you. “Don’t worry partner, I’ll handle it from here.”  
“Bully. Take a walk with me,” you both walked out of the room and into the hallways. “I thought it was about time that we got to know each other. Someplace far, far away from the prying eyes of…,” he turned around to face you, but you didn’t flinch,” anyone else. Come with me.” He walked out the door onto a porch. “Now correct me if I’m wrong, but you and the Mayor know each other, right?” You nodded. “He’s a good man, that one. We’ve been fast friends for as long as I can remember. Now, there came a time when I could have said the same thing about Mark, but…” he paused and looked at his feet for a moment before looking back up. “Well, best not to speak ill of the dead. Oh!” He looked to his left and there was a rock wall pool. “The pool hasn’t aged a day.” You blink and all the sudden the Colonel is wearing swimming clothes. As he jumped in he yelled, “GERONIMO!”  
You heard Damien round the corner, “Have you seen the Colonel? I thought I heard him.” You look back and forth from the pool where the Colonel’s hat was floating to Damien. “I need to speak with him. I may have been a little short at our last encounter. Well, if you see him, let me know.” He goes back around the corner  
The Colonel pops up out of the water and screams, “Bully!” You look back silently pleading for Damien to come back. You look back to the Colonel to see him already fully clothed and dry. “Oh, life needs a bit of madness, eh, chap? Now, what were we talking about? Oh, yes, the grisly business inside. Well, I’m sure I’m not the first to say that our host had a great deal of enemies as of late. My prying eye might suspect that the people who worked for him might have reason to stab him in the back. God knows he’s a tough son of a bitch to work for.” He looked off to the side. “Oh! The old golf course! I-I’ll fetch my clubs!” The Colonel ran off in search of his clubs.  
Damien rounded another corner and saw you, “Colonel? Darn, I thought I heard him… no matter. Would you like to accompany me? There’s something that I would very much like to discuss with you.” You shrug and walk with him. “Now, I know you’ve been assisting our… Intrepid detective with his investigation, but… I have to bring some concerns of mine to the forefront. If we look at this situation logically, we can only assume that the killer who struck down our dear friend Mark was with us last night. And while I would stake my life on the innocence of the Colonel or yourself, can we really say the same of our beloved detective? Or worse yet, mayhaps our counting skills aren’t as good as we assume to be. And mayhaps… In the shadows of this manor, unseen to any of us, lay hidden… a murderer.” Thunder shakes the ground beneath you as you begin to hear arguing inside.  
You didn’t know what to expect when you walked into the house but what you saw wasn’t what you expected. The Colonel had his revolver pointed at the detective, while the detective had done the same thing to the Colonel. “I don’t know what you are playing at,” the detective began, “but you better lower your weapon, you murderer.” Thunder reverberated off the walls.  
“I bloody well won’t,” The Colonel all but yelled, “you’re the one that assaulted me! For all I know, you could be the murderer!” Another boom of thunder more powerful than the last shook the Manor.  
“What the fu-OH!” The chef walked almost into the middle of the two of them.  
“Last chance, drop your weapon!” The detective warned. He shot a vase next to the Colonel as a warning shot.  
“Everyone, please!” The Mayor started. “I know we’re all on edge, but can’t we resolve this calmly?”  
“On edge?!” He gestured to the Colonel, “This PSYCHO tried to shoot me!”  
“That’s a bold-faced lie.” The Colonel said. He waved it away. “I was merely doing some light target practice.” Your eyes widened in side of the house, where someone could easily get hurt.  
“I couldn’t go on the ground now with that bloody chef in my way, could I?” He reminded them.  
“Damn right you should remember that, Private!” The chef replied angrily. “Besides, you’re not my boss anymore.”  
“It’s Colonel, you know.” The Colonel grit his teeth together  
. “Enough of this BS!” The detective said, “You knew I was onto you and you were trying to whack me off before I could blame you as the murderer!” Thunder booms enough that the whole Manor shakes.  
“I will not be called a murderer in my own home!” The Colonel says as he aims the gun again.  
A woman burst through the door a type of red aura wrapped around her. “Stop! What are you doing?!” She exclaimed.  
“Who the hell are you?” The detective asked.  
“Celene?” The Colonel asks. “What are you doing here?”  
“”Celine”? How the hell do you know her?” The detective glances around confused.  
“Madame, I’m afraid you’ve come at a very inopportune time,” The butler said in the most polite voice. “Something dreadful has happened here.  
She gestured to them pointing guns at each other, “I can see that, and I’m glad I got here before it got any worse.”  
“This is only the tip of the iceberg! And it’s a big iceberg,” The chef said. “How can I put this delicately… MARK’S FREAKING DEAD!”  
“What?”  
“Dead like my hopes and dreams. And he’s a flesh eating zombie, too!“ The chef added.  
“Homo necrosis-“  
“Exactly,” The Colonel butted in, “Hence the gun!”  
“That is NOT “hence the gun!”” The detectives stated  
“Stop waving those bloody guns around!” Said the Butler. The other three men decided to wave their guns and ladle in the butler’s face.  
“Hol- Hold on! Tell me what happened! How did Mark… die?” She sounded unsure that he was actually dead.  
“It was murder.” Damien said as a clap of thunder sounded. “And worse yet, the body is missing.”  
“What? Show me.” She paused, “ And don’t say that word.”  
“What word?” He asked. “Murder?”  
“Yes!” Celine yelled, “That word!”  
“Well, I mean murder-,” the Butler started as the thunder rolled in the distance, “-is a rather accurate description of what occur-“  
“Do you not see that lightning?” She asked as if it was a stupid question.  
“You sayin’ it was lightning that murdered-,”you can hear the crashing thunder, “-Mark?”  
“Well, Mother Nature doesn’t really strike me as having murderous-“ Booming thunder can now be heard, “-intent… Unless you count that time I was pulled into the board game Jumanji and I-!”  
“Stop, stop! Look, whatever’s happening here is tapping into forces far beyond our control.” Celine stated.  
“Murder.” He giggled  
as the thunder boomed and shook the Manor.  
“Mur…doch?” The Colonel said.  
“Malarkey.” Said the detective.  
“Marco-!” The butler said. Then a huge crash of thunder was heard  
and the lights flashed. When the lights came back you found yourself seated at the round table you played poker at last night.  
“Enough!” Celine screamed. “Look, Mark’s death is a terrible thing, indeed. But I fear that there are forces much darker than anything we’ve seen here today. I’m well versed in the arcane arts, but if you, untrained and uninitiated, can summon lightning with a mere word, we’re all in far graver danger than anything we could ever hope to face alone. We’re gonna have to work together if we’re gonna survive this.”  
“Celene,” Damien said, “what are you proposing?  
“We need to speak with Mark.” She said firmly.  
“I knew it!” The chef exclaimed, “He’s a flesh-eating zombie!”  
“No-“ she began.  
“Well, maybe one of those smart zombies-,” The Colonel said excitedly, “homeo sapio zombifus!”  
“No, no!,” she yelled, “I need to commune with the dead.”  
“That... doesn’t sound like a good idea.” You were nervous. What if something went wrong, what if you did it in your drunken state.  
“Well, it’s a good thing I don’t need your permission.” She whipped her head around to stare at you, “But YOU! You’ve been awfully quiet through this whole thing.”  
“With those beady little eyes.” Said chef.  
“And wearing THOSE rags, pff.” The butler said.  
“Maybe I shouldn’t have trusted someone so goddamn gorgeous.” You decided that that was a complement, not an insult.  
“Oh,” The Colonel Said, “I’ll pass.”  
“But I feel like I can trust you. I sense that you have a far greater part to play in all of this. Will you help me find an answer?” You nod, not quite sure about what is going on but wanting to help in any way possible.  
“Perfect,” she said standing up, “Come with me.”  
“Alright, that’s enough.” His hands slam the table as he stands up. “I’m not gonna just sit around and let you drag my partner off to their very likely death. I won’t stand for it!  
“Well- I trust Celine with all my heart! I see no reason why an-any-anyone should doubt her!” The Colonel says this as he to rises from the table  
“Well, I have to agree with our intrepid detective, here. It just doesn’t seem natural.” The butler says.  
“I never liked this uptight buttface.” The chef says, “He walks around with a stick up his butt. But I think he’s right. Something’s weird.”  
“If it makes you guys feel any better,” Celine commented, “you can stand watch outside the door, but my work cannot be interrupted.”  
“Oh, believe you me,” The detective said, “I’ll be keeping a close eye on every single one of you. Even myself. Especially myself.”  
“Wh- Celine?” Damien yelled, “Celine, wait. Wait!”  
“Yes, Damien?” His sister replies.  
“I... Are you alright?” He asks, “I know this news can’t be settling well with you.”  
“I’m fine for now.”  
“I… er… But all this talk of the occult! And- and Mark is dead, wait! Wait. I just didn’t think you were the type to become mixed up in all this.”  
“There is more to this world than you could ever hope to imagine. I just have my eyes open to a small portion of it.”  
“I… Just be careful!” He glances toward you, “You too.”  
“Could you hand me my bag?” You turn around and find no bag, but when you turn around everything is set up and the bag is on the floor. “Thank you. Please, have a seat. Now, I’m sure this must be unsettling for you, being thrust into this series of unfortunate events. But I promise: with your help, I am going to get to the bottom of this. Now, I’m not sure who would want to kill Mark, but something tells me this seemingly significant event is actually a footnote in a much larger mystery unfolding in our midst. I’ve never been very comfortable in this house. But something tells me… Now that my eyes are open, there are dark forces surrounding this manor. Keep your enemies close, eh?”  
Soon Celine grows out of focus and you start seeing things and hearing things as though they happened for the first time.  
“I will not be called a murderer in my own home!”  
“Stop!”  
“I thought it was time that we get to know each other, far away from the prying eyes of… anyone else.”  
“You’re not gonna believe this. I can’t believe this.”  
“...not exactly sure what we’re supposed to be celebrating, I mean it’s good to have the gang back together…”  
“Employees come and go.”  
A loud crash of thunder brings you back to reality. You can see clearly again, although they’re are still some blank spots in your vision.  
“What happened?” She questioned, “Why did you stop? Did you see something? Someone? Draw it.” You tried you’re still at drawing the stick man with long hair and a shovel. “What is this? This doesn’t answer anything! You need to go back! Go back, now!” She demanded.  
“Celene, I think this is quite enough-“ Damien started.  
“It’s enough when I say it’s enough!” She yelled.  
“C’mon partner, let’s go.” The detective pulled you out of the room and into the  
hallway. “Come on! Hurry it up! What did she do to you? What is this? Butler! Butler!”  
“What, what is it?” The butler asked.  
“This mean anything to you?”  
“Well, maybe… No, sorry.”  
“Spit it out if you got something!”  
“Well… It could be our groundskeeper, George, but he only works on weekdays.” The detective looked over in the chefs direction who was looking everywhere but the picture.  
“Looks like your friend here may disagree with that notion!” The detective replied.  
“Me?” The chef asked.  
“Yeah, you.”  
“I don’t know shit. I plead the fifth, man.”  
“Chef,” The butler said, “if you know something, for God’s sake, spit it out!”  
“Okay, alright, you’re twisting my arm.” The chef said. “Alright. George has been living on the grounds for years.”  
“WHAT?”  
“And you just now thought to share that information with us?” The detective said, “For all we know, he could be the murderer!” Thunder crashed like a symbol.  
“For the last time, stop saying that word!”Said Celine.  
“Look, George…,” chef paused, “just tends to the grounds, man. He’s a fuckin’ hermit!  
“I don’t care what the heck he is!” Said the detective.  
“Look, all this arguing is getting us nowhere!” Damien said peacefully. “Just go outside and talk to this George and be done with it!”  
“Hold on a sec. You’re not coming with us?”  
“I-I need to stay here with Celine.”  
“I don’t need help.” Celine spat. “Especially from you!”  
“OUR FRIEND IS DEAD!” He screamed. He took a breath while Celine looked shocked, “...I’m sorry. I just need answers to all of this. I already lost one friend today. I don’t want to lose another.”  
Celine recovered, “Fine, but I need to stay here.”  
“Fine with me,” her brother replied.  
“Fine, good, yeah, whatever, who cares,” Said the detective. “Alright, you’re coming with me. Partner, you too.” He sends a nod in your direction. “Hold on a sec.” he said realizing something. “We’re missing somebody. Who had eyes on the Colonel?”  
“Well,” sad the butler, “he appeared tired, and… went back to his room.”  
“I’m sure he did.” Said the detective. “And with any luck, he’ll stay there. Alright, let’s roll out. Come on. Move it. Come on, partner, come on! Lead the way, Cookie.  
“Cookie? I’m not your Cookie!l the chef howled, “I spent three weeks at culinary school! I earned the right to be called a Chef!”  
“I am very impressed,” The detective replied snarkily. Just tell us where we’re going!” You all head out the door. You hadn’t realized how dark it had gotten outside. You see a man in the distance and start to jog towards him. “Come on!” The detective says the others while jogging along side you, “Let’s go! I think I see him. Hey! Buddy! Hands where I can see ‘em!” The detective pointed his gun at the older man.  
“Hey, my hands are where they’re supposed to be,” he retorted Unless, of course, you’d like to dig this hole for yourself.”  
“What the hell are you doing here?”  
“I’m the groundskeeper,” said George. “I keep the ground, alright? I’d say look around. The ground is pretty well kept in this place, right?”  
“I’m sorry, man,” The chef said, “this sausage butt made me bring him out here.”  
“You shut up,” Said the detective as he pointed his “How do you not know about the murders-“ A loud clap of thunder shakes the house. “-going on in this house? How do you not hear that lightning?”  
“Lightning’s the sky’s business!” Said George. “When the ground starts shooting up lightning, I’ll let you know!”  
“Alright then, smartass, why exactly are you digging that hole? And why shouldn’t we suspect you for taking part in the death of your employer?”  
“Employers come and go! Some die, some don’t, some are murdered, some are not. It’s not my business! I’m digging this hole for a burst water pipe, if that’s alright with your gracefulness!”  
The Chef butted in, “See, I told you. George didn’t do nothin’, man!l  
“Forgive me for not taking you at face value,” The detective replied. “But we’re all gonna come inside, we’re gonna sit down, and have a nice lovely chat. And get to the bottom of this before I lose my mind, and start dabbling in murder myself!” A crash of thunder if heard from the house.  
“Now, you listen to me, sonny,” the grounds keeper said. “It’s been fifteen years since I’ve been in that house. And I am not about to break that winning streak now. I don’t care how many murders there’ve been. I ain’t going near that house! However, there is one reason. One incident. One manifestation… That will get me into that madhouse. You had better pray to God that reason never comes to pass.” Right after those word left his lips a large boom of thunder came from the house. Which at the moment, seemed to be glowing. You turned back to George. “That there’s the reason!” He yelled running into the house. Everyone follows the Groundskeeper  
into the house and behind you can hear the detective yelling. “Go, go!”  
In the door in front of you, you can see Celine surrounded by a red Aura. You couldn’t look too long at her as it made your vision all wonky “Somebody help me!” George exclaimed. You rushed over and put all of your weight into the door.  
It finally closed with a loud slam and George locked the door. “What the hell is going on?” The Colonel asked rushing into the hallway. “Where is Celine? Where is Dames?”  
“She’s gone-“ says the grounds keeper, “and so is everyone else.”  
He starts to walk away but the detective stops him. “Wait a minute!” He coauthor George’s arm, “Where the heck do you think you’re going?!”  
“Away from here,” George replied. “This place is cursed! If you had half a brain, you’d all do the same.”  
“I’ve spent 25 years cooking for these uppity shucks. I’m not about to died for ‘em.” He sets his ladle down on a table next to him, “I QUIT!” The Chef stomps out of the room.  
“I won’t let my friends die in this god forsaken house!” The Colonel screeches. “And if you all are too much of a coward to do the same, you would best leave before I kill you myself.” He storms out of the room, gun in hand as if he is going to just run into the murderer.  
“Hey, help.” You whip your head around and see no one. The Manor was dark with white spots. You wandered around and heard whispers. They whispered disturbing thing to you. Encouraging you to do thing you knew to be wrong. You showed up, out of what you have dubbed the void. The world was clear and quiet once more.  
You looked around the office that you arrived in. There was a cork board that was covered with information about everyone. You, The Colonel, Damien, even Celine. Then the Colonel walked in, “There you are! I’ve been meaning to ask you some questions-“ he looked around the office, “What is this? The detective’s been keeping tabs on us? ...The detective’s been keeping tabs on me. And Celine! He’s the one who orchestrated all of this! He did this!” The Colonel stormed out of the room, “Detective! DETECTIVE! Where is he? He took them from me… He took my friends from ME. He took… Celine. He took Damien.” He started up a stair case, “WHERE is he? WHERE IS HE?! DETECTIVE! Are you hiding from me?!” He looked into two different rooms as you followed him. “He can’t hide forever. GET OUT OF MY WAY.” He shoved you aside and drew his gun. Walking into the next room you saw the two men aiming their guns at each other.  
“You’d better choose your next words carefully, Colonel.” The detective said.  
“Only my friends get to call me by that name, and you, sir, are NO friend of mine!” The Colonel snapped back.  
“Ha, you’re one to talk about friends, you MURDERER!” Lighting and thunder shakes the Manor.  
“I didn’t kill anybody! This is MADNESS!”  
“Oh, you wanna talk about madness? Madness is stealing your best friend’s wife. Madness is squeezing him for cash to fund your own dates with that very woman-!”  
“SHUT UP!”  
“Madness is plotting the death of your childhood friend because you can’t handle the tru-“  
The Colonel fires his gun, hitting the Detective in the heart. You watch as the man you had worked with slid down the wall, leaving a trail of blood. You decided to try to get the gun away from the Colonel in an attempt to stop him from harming anyone, or thing, else. The gun goes off at point blank range. It shoots straight through your stomach into your spine. You feel yourself fall over the balcony, your conchenes slipping away. The last thing you see is the Colonel reaching out for you while saying, “It was an accident! ...I swear.”  
The room goes dark and you are reminded of the “void”. Then Marks body rolled in front of you and says, “It’s not fair, is it?” His eyes get shadowed Over as Celine, with her red aura and Damien, with his blue aura, appear.  
“He took everything from us. He trapped us in here with this broken shell and no way out.” Damien said angrily.  
“It’s true. This whole time I thought it was the house, but… I never thought he’d fall this far.” Celine said calmly.  
“And we played right into his hands. He’d been planning this for years, and now that son-of-a-bitch is out there walking around in MY body.”  
“Damien, we can’t do this right now. Look, I know you have questions, and I can’t answer everything right now. Just know that Mark took everything from us from his twisted quest of vengeance. But death does not mean the same thing here.”  
“What Celine means by that is… This doesn’t have to be the end. You’re still trapped in here the same as us, but your body is still out there. Broken as it may be, it’s still out there.”  
“Mark’s not the only one who can use this place to his benefit. The same way I brought you here is the same way that I can send you back.”  
“But you can’t survive on your own. You’re dead, after all. My friend, the Colonel sought to that.” He spat bitterly.  
“You can’t blame him. Honestly, he’s a good man. But he’s dangerous now.”  
“I know this all sounds crazy. Honestly, I don’t know what the heck is going on. But I know that I trust Celine. And if you trust us… Just let me in. We can fix this. Together.”  
“I won’t force this upon you. You have a choice here. Just know this is the only way that you can escape.” You weigh your options. You can either remain dead or get a second chance. You decide to take that second chance and you nod.  
Celine smiled, “Just relax.”  
“This’ll work. I promise.” Damien reassured.  
You hear a large boom of thunder as a bright lights shock your eyes. It takes a moment but they come back into focus. You look around and notice the Colonel sitting on a small bench next to where you just were. He was holding Damien’s cane in his hand, staring through you. You moved back away from the Colonel a little.  
“Oh! No, no! It’s okay. I-I thought you were dead. I-I-I mean, of course you’re not dead! How could you be dead? I-I-I wouldn’t have killed you. I-I didn’t kill you. I mean, of course… I-I… Of course. I didn’t kill anybody.” The Colonel had gone insane, you realized. Death no longer held any meaning to him. He set The Mayors cane on an end table in front of the large mirror. “It was all a joke! Of course, it’s all a joke! Were you in on this? Did Damien put you up to this? Of course he did! Damien, where are you, you rapscallion? Where are you? Celine? Ah, sun, come out now! It was good, it was good! You almost had me! Ha! Ha-ha! Celine?” We started to wander through the house searching for the two people you knew could never come back.  
You grabbed the cane and stared at it, before taking it. You left to find the Colonel. As soon as you found him you left. You made it your life’s work to track down Mark and make him pay for what he had done to you, Damien, Celine, and William. He had cursed you into a life you never wanted and you planned to do the same. Life doesn’t have a purpose until you make one.

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while. I did this as a homework, but I ended up writing 7,621 words. Thanks and leave a comment!


End file.
